Trapped
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: Danny isn't getting being a Super Hero and a student, so when he learns that can stop all Ghosts from coming through the porthole, he jumps at the chance. So how does that lead him and Jazz into the Ghost zone with no way out? Being rewritten
1. Ch 1

Author's note: This take place in the First season, somewhere around "Shades of Gray" and "Teacher of the Year".

The school hall of Casper High had nearly emptied for the day. The last straggling students ran to and from after-school activities, trying to get to their destinations in the hurried way that spoke of fear and uneasiness. Several teenagers would glance over their shoulder at random intervals, as if to make sure they were indeed walking alone. There were, however, a few loiterers who strode along in comparative calm, seemingly unafraid for whatever reason.

One of these non-hurried people, Daniel Fenton, stood by his locker, a scowl crossing his face as he rustled around inside. When he could finally get his books stacked so that they didn't fall when his hand left them unsupported, he grabbed his locker door and slammed it shut.

"Hey Danny!" He heard a familiar voice coming down the hall. He turned to see his best friends, Samantha Madsen and Tucker Foley, come walking towards him.

"Hi," he growled, still glowering.

"Woah," Sam slowed to stand several feet away. Tucker (realizing he was alone) stopped as well. "With hello's like that, who needs goodbyes?" Sam asked from a safe distance. Danny looked at where his friends had stopped and sighed.

"Sorry guys, It's just been a lousy day."

"Obviously," Sam said, still not moving.

"I've got some things to do at home," Tucker pointed over his shoulder, "Why don't you tell us on the way?" Danny nodded and they began trudging towards the large entryway doors.

"So, what's wrong?" Sam asked as they began walking down the street.

Danny sighed, running a hand through his dark, rather messy hair. "It's my grades again. I got a D-minus on my last test, and Lancer won't let me make it up."

"Ouch," Sam muttered.

"Bummer," Tucker looked over at his best friend and opened his mouth to continue.

"Plus," Danny said, either not noticing his friend's attempt to say something else, or not really caring, "He's already sent out progress reports, so my parents will know when I get home!" Tucker closed his mouth, put his hands in his pockets, and stared at the sidewalk, mimicking Danny's own stance.

"And another thing, he-" Suddenly, his breath became visible. A light blue, almost white wisp of mist, barely visible in the warm sunlight. "Uh-oh," Danny groaned.

Daniel Fenton had one large secret, even from his obsessive parents who believed strongly in Ghosts–he, himself, was half ghost. An accident in his parents lab had seen to that months before. Now he was the only thing that stood between his home town of Amnity Park (and sometimes the World), and the ghosts that came through the porthole that had accidently given him his ghost powers in the first place. Whenever he could see his breath, a spirit from the world of Ghosts had somehow crossed over the dimensions separating their worlds. This usually resulted a fight, as Danny had met very few friendly ghosts.

Looking around, he tried to find somewhere decently out of view where he could change into his ghost form. It would be nice to keep the knowledge of his alter ego a secret.

"Look!" Tucker pointed ahead as a large television came crashing through the window of an electronics shop. _Oh yay, _Danny thought to himself, _this should be fun._

"Danny," he turned and saw Sam pointing down an alley, "Down here!" He dashed into the darkness, and threw his backpack on the ground.

"I'm goin' ghost!" he yelled. Sometimes it seemed a little childish, but when he yelled his cry, it seemed to validate his powers—powers that most humans could only dream about. Truth be told, he felt more than a little self-conscious when it came to his powers, like he was treading on unstable and unfamiliar ground, no matter how many times he transformed.

Two rings of a bluish-green light appeared around his waist, and separated, one moving towards his head, and the other towards his feet. He felt the cold fire and determination that he always felt whenever he changed forms. Where the rings had passed, his black suit appeared, strangely glowing like his now ghost body beneath. It happened to be the same suit he had worn when he had ventured into the supposedly "dead" porthole that his parents had assured couldn't possibly work.

He'd gotten used to (perhaps he'd even go so far as to say 'comfortable in') the inverted colors had been a white suit trimmed with black boots, belt and gloves. Somehow, the incident had inverted everything, even his hair. As the rings passed over his eyes, everything became slightly tinted with the color that now glowed in his irises—bright green. Then the rings disappeared, leaving no human in their wake, but the phantom spirit of a white-haired, teenage boy. He looked at the head of the alley, where Sam and Tucker stood watch.

"Get the Fenton Thermos ready!" he called to them, referring to the trap they used to capture ghosts and send them back to their own world, also known as the Ghost Zone. They nodded, and he continued, "I'll check it out." With that, he launched himself through the walls separating him and the shop.

Slowing and slipping only his head through the wall to the electronics department, he found himself surrounded by empty shelves. What had once occupied said shelves now littered the floor in broken heaps.

Eyes narrowing at the obvious destruction, he looked around. A glowing green woman, floated near the middle of the room. Her black hair floated messily around her, and Danny was grateful he couldn't see her face.

"How dare you? !" she shrieked. Danny wasn't sure who she'd directed her question towards, as she obviously hadn't noticed him. She lifted her hands, glowing green with ectoplasmic energy, and several objects lifted from the floor in tandem. Throwing her arms forward, those objects crashed against the front counter and wall.

That's when Danny heard a woman scream. _Oh, this will be loads of fun,_ he thought sarcastically and took a deep breath, despite the fact that he no longer needed to do so. Bracing himself, he flew forward into the shop, and into utter chaos.

Objects all over the room randomly rose and fell as Danny phased fully into the room, but the ghost girl kept her eyes glued to the front desk, still flailing her arms, and telekinetically throwing things in that general direction. Danny dodged several objects answering her call before he came up beside the girl.

"Um-" he started to say, but the moment the word escaped his mouth, she rounded on him, with bright red, glowing eyes. He decided not to say anything more for the moment, and they regarded each other for a few seconds before her face broke into a sly grin.

"You're kind of cute," she said. Outside the now broken window where his two friends crouched and watched, Sam tensed up at her words.

"You okay?" Tucker asked.

Sam looked over at him and shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

"Right-" Danny said, drawing their attention back to the havoc inside the room. He should have just blasted her. Why had he decided to talk to a ghost like this? "Er...what's going on?"

The ghost girl's smile disappeared immediately (although it did little to worsen the feeling she gave him). "That girl behind the desk insulted me!" she hissed. "No one insults Allie!" Her low voice gave off a sense of danger, despite the fact that it did not raise over a harsh whisper.

"Insults or not, you don't just destroy everything," Danny countered.

"NO ONE INSULTS ALLIE!" she shrieked, and threw her hands over her head.

"DANNY! LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled from the window. Danny looked behind him, but not soon enough. Several objects slammed into him, knocking him from the air while simultaneously knocking the air from him. He tried desperately to breath (wondering why it was that he needed air in Ghost mode, as he usually didn't), and looked up to see more large objects speeding in his direction. Thinking quickly, he threw up a shield, and the appliances bounced harmlessly off. Alley growled in frustration, and catapulted more of the littered room at him. They too were stopped by the shield.

Beneath the green tinted air, Danny suddenly grinned, and phased through the floor. Allie, looking confused, looked around for him for a few seconds, but could find no trace of him.

"Coward," she muttered, and turned her attention back to the desk.

"BOO!" She started as the ghost word for greeting was literally yelled in her ear, followed by a hard punch, as something came through the celling at her.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker both yelled happily as she tried to recover and turned to start an attack, her back to the window.

"SAM, TUCKER! NOW!" Danny yelled. Sam opened the thermos, and with a malicious grin on her face, caught Allie in the light. She screeched for several long moments, resisting the pull of the trap before disappearing into the thermos.

"Nice one, Danny," Tucker grinned, standing outside of the broken window. "I want to stick around, but I gotta go, so later!" Danny shook his head as he realized how normal his recent actions had become in the three friend's lives. They barely even batted an eye anymore.

"Me too," Sam said suddenly, and thrust the thermos at him. "Bye!" She waved as she ran down the street in the direction of her house. Danny turned and looked at the counter...whoever had been hiding there, was just peeking her head over the desk.

"Er..." Danny said uncertainly, suddenly aware of how much he wasn't used to dealing with victims of the Ghost's attacks. "It's safe now."

"What was that?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he assured her, and stepped out of the door, not wanting to make a spectacle. He changed back in the alley way again, and began the long walk home, facing what he hoped wasn't the impending doom of his grades.

* * *

End Note: Okay, so I redid this...and holy cow. Was I really that bad to begin with? Everyone who read this freaking rocks for staying with it!

Can't believe I ever posted such a short chapter. ^^;


	2. Ch 2

Danny snuck in quietly, trying not to make any noise, but to no avail. He had no sooner reached the stairs, when his mother, Maddie, came out with a cup in one hand and the other hidden behind her back.

"Danny, are you alright? You look like you've had a long day."

Uh oh. Danny knew that voice. He was so grounded. "Er," he nodded, "you might say that."

"And might this be part of it?" Mattie asked, holding up a grade sheet, still smiling sweetly. Well, at least his dad hadn't ambushed him when he walked in the door.

xXx

"So I'm grounded until my grades come up!" Danny yelled in frustration at the images of Sam and Tucker on the web-cam. "The ghosts are going to completely nutso without me there to stop them, and there's nothing I can do short of sneaking out!" He looked around, "and if they ever caught me doing that..." he shuttered.

"It's okay, Danny," Sam said. "We'll keep an eye out for ghosts, but since they all come from your house anyway, it shouldn't be too hard to keep track of them, right?" Danny could only sigh.

"Besides-" Tucker started, but he was interrupted by a knock on Danny's door.

"Danny?" Jazz stuck her head in. "Dad wants to see you in the basement, asap."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said, half sarcastically. She shrugged and shut the door. Outside, she turned and looked worriedly back. Danny was having problems being a super-hero and a student...but then again, she couldn't think of any super heroes that didn't. Of course, she didn't know any other super heroes, but that was beside the point.

Back in Danny's room, Danny put his computer on rest after apologizing to Sam and Tucker, and after they had wished him luck. He trudged slowly down the stairs and into the lab.

"Danny!" his father, Jack said the moment he stepped into the room. "Since you're going to be spending a lot of time at home, I figured you could help me out after you study." Danny's depression sank even lower. "I've just finished a series of experiment," he walked up to the porthole that connected the Ghost Zone and the Human World. "Unfortunately, it's weakened the porthole force field that keeps the ghosts from phasing through the door into our world." Danny sighed heavily, but his father kept talking.

"Well, it wasn't that good anyway," Jack shook his head, and pointed to a box in the corner, "which leads me to my latest invention! It will create a force field around the porthole, on both sides! No ghost can get out, but they can go back in. It'll trap them here so we can study them, molecule by molecule!" He nudged Danny, who had cringed away. "I'm almost done with it, just a few more tweaks and..." he stopped and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Um...Dad?" Danny asked slowly, "how does it work?"

"Well, we have to move it closer to the door, and we push the red button on top." He pointed to a large red button on top of the box. "It's guaranteed to work!" He clapped his hands. "We can let ghosts in one by one to study!" he smiled, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Uh, dad?" Danny said, starting to back towards the stairs, "I have some studying to finish, so, I'll catch you later."

"Right son!" His father said. "Already starting to improve! That's my boy!" Danny forced a smile and rushed upstairs.

"Now," Jack turned back to his invention, "I'll have to make sure it's connected correctly, so it won't burn out and stick. That would be a lot of trouble worth nothing if we had to take it apart to bring down the force field." He looked around, and his stomach grumbled. "Hmm," he told himself, "after dinner...and fudge." He grinned and walked up the stair, flipping off the light.


	3. Ch 3

Sorry it's been so long. Thank you sooo much to whoever is reading this!

-----

"This could be the answer to all my problems!" Danny was walking excitedly around his room talking to Sam and Tucker, who he'd been able to get back. "I mean, no ghosts equals more time and more time equals better grades!" Sam glanced skeptically at Tucker.

"I don't know, Danny," she said, "how does it work?"

"It creates a kind of a force field, and why does that matter? I mean, I need to see if it works!"

"Wouldn't your parents undo it?"

"When I was walking upstairs, I heard dad say something about a short circuit and it would stick...some sort of faulty locking mechanism I'm assuming." He explained.

"Sounds too good to be true," Sam folded her arms and shook her head. "We'd better come over."

"Mom and Dad won't let me see you," he said. "I'll have to do this one on my own."

"Oh no you don't." Sam glared at him, "If you're going to activate one of your parents weapons, then we're going to be there. We'll think of something, just meet us down there." Danny and Tucker both stared at sam.

"Okay," Danny shrugged. "How soon can you get here?"

-----

"Sam, Tucker?" Mrs. Fenton smiled at her son's friends. "Danny's grounded. I'm afraid he can't play."

"that's okay, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker said with a grin. "We're actually here to check on an experiment."

"Experiment?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, the one we set up the other day...with ghosts," Sam interjected quickly. Mattie's face brightened noticeably.

"I haven't seen one down there--"

"That's because we put it in the corner...so it wouldn't get in your way." She thought for a moment, and finally nodded.

"Very well. Just don't touch anything else."

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton!" They said in unison as they rushed past her and down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Danny said, popping out from the wall. They both jumped.  
"Don't do that!" Tucker growled. Danny transformed back..

"Sorry."

"Uh," Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, "Danny? Why are you transforming back?"

"Just in case someone comes down here. I'd rather be subjected to grounding than just being a test subject."

"Would they do that to you?" Sam asked cautiously. Danny shrugged.

"They'd be nice about it, but they'd probably want me to test this, and that, and whatever." He rubbed his hands together with a malicious look on his face as he approached the large, yellow and black painted box. "Shall we?" He pushed, but nothing happened. "Man, this thing is heavy," He grunted. "Little help?" Sam and Tucker came to his aid, helping him push...and yet again nothing happened. After five minutes of pushing, Tucker finally looked up at Danny.

"You know," he gasped, "you're a lot stronger in Ghost Mode." Danny didn't look happy, but he nodded.

"Goin' ghost!"

Meanwhile... Jazz walked through the kitchen with a grin on her face. She had finally come up with a 10 page paper that would definitely change her teacher's views on the political standing of the children of the country, and she had just printed it off. Now all she needed to do was get it from the basement, where their only working printer now operated. As she approached, she could have sworn she could hear voices.

"Tucker, you be the lookout," Sam was saying as a bright light flared.

"What was that?" she asked herself, and tip-toed downstairs. Peeking around the corner, she saw Tucker standing by the door, and Danny in his ghost form picking up a large yellow and black box. "Danny," she whispered almost inaudibly to herself.

"Okay guys, this is still heavy," Danny was saying. "Tell me where to put it!"

"Okay, go strait forward...a little more...a little--stop! right," Sam gave directions from a safe distance while Tucker watched on. "Okay, now a little to your left...no your other left. A little more... Right there." There was a loud clank as Danny dropped the box by the door.

"Showtime," She heard Danny say as he reached towards the red button on top of the box.

"That sounded loud," Jazz jumped as she heard voices from upstairs. Her parents. She bit her lip and looked back at Danny. He had hit the button, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Um...was something SUPPOSED to happen?" Tucker asked. Sam and Danny shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe it doesn't work after a--" he was cut off by a soft clang and the porthole door slid open.

"Hey!" Danny was saying, "I think it worked!"

"I think we'd better see what they're up to," she heard her mother's voice, now much louder, and getting louder with every second. Jazz bit her lip and froze for a second. Her parents were coming. She had to do something, or else they would find Danny! She took a deep breath, and walked out into the basement.


	4. Ch 4

Still can't figure out the comments...I'm so innept. sigh

-----

"Danny?" Jazz looked away from the porthole purposefully, pretending to search the room. When she turned to see them, Danny was nowhere in sight. "Sam, Tucker," she took a few steps towards them, "I thought I heard Danny down here."

"Yeah, I"m here," he said, stepping out, looking normal from behind his two friends. "You won't tell mom and dad, will you?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Jazz said as she walked up to him. "Mom and Dad are coming."

"They're what!?!" he hissed and looked down at himself as if to confirm that he was really standing there. He looked around in panic, seeing his sister and friends, and the porthole, which had opened completely. "I gotta g--" he looked down again, he looked as if a wind were starting to blow around him. "Huh?" he looked around at the porthole, as he started sliding towards it. "NO!"

"Yeah, they're down there. I just hope Danny didn't go down there too," they heard Maddie's voice come to the top of the stairs.

"Danny!" Jazz didn't think, she just acted. Jumping out, she grabbed his hand before he was pulled into the zone. Sam grabbed her waist before she could be pulled in along with Danny.

"Pull Tucker!' she groaned. Tucker grabbed her shoulders and started to pull too. Danny looked up at them, framed in the green of the ghost zone, confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Don't let go!" he whispered to Jazz.

"I won't," she whispered back.

"Sam? Tucker?" Maddie's voice wafted down the stairs, causing all of them to jump. For those few seconds, Sam loosened her hands, just barely, but just enough. Jazz and Danny went spinning into the porthole.

"NO! Jazz!" She lunged forward, trying to grab them before the door shut, but she raked air as the door shut, throwing the basement into relative darkness.

"What's going on down here?" Maddie asked, stepping onto the basement floor.

"Was it a ghost?" Jack asked excitedly, peeking his head around.

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, neither one sure of what to say


	5. Ch 5

welcome!

-----

"We're in the GHOST ZONE!" Jazz said through her quick, panicked breaths.

"Relax, Jazz," Danny said to her, trying not to panic himself as they floated through the glowing surroundings. "We'll be okay."

"Okay? OKAY?" She glared at him, "I don't know if you noticed, but we're floating through the GHOST ZONE with no way to control where we're going!" She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "At least I can't" she glanced up at him, "can you?" Danny bit his lip and looked around. He couldn't transform right there...and if he used any of his powers in human form...well, that would definitely call attention to him from other ghosts (not that they weren't probably drawing a lot of attention already), and he'd have to explain it to Jazz.

"I...er..."

"The ground!" Jazz interrupted his stuttering. "There is a ground here?" she asked.

"Woah!" They both yelled in unison, as they met the ground personally and hard.

"Ouch," Jazz said, her voice muffled as her face was now in the ground.

"Yeah," Danny stretched his aching neck as he sat up. Of course, he was just glad they weren't more hurt. He'd gone through much worse fighting ghosts... and trying to survive the 9th grade. As they dusted themselves off, Danny looked over at Jazz and sighed.

"Look, Jazz," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She looked over at him. "It was mom and dad's silly machine."

"Yeah, but I turned it on. And besides--"

"Ahem," A voice came from behind them.

"AAA!" They both screamed and turned around. A tall, pretty, green-skinned girl floated a few inches off the ground staring at them warily.

"Um...Danny?" Jazz practically whispered.

"Yeah?" Danny answered in an equally hushed and tense voice.

"Is that what I think she is?" Danny looked at the apparation and thought to himself: _Lets see, she floats, she's glowing, she's green, and my ghost sense is going haywire. _

"Yes, Jazz," he sighed again, "She's a ghost."


	6. Ch 6

"I know you probably can't understand me," the ghost said in a firm voice, "but you will have to leave immediately." Danny stared at her in shock, and Jazz stared at her in confusion. The girl waited for a moment, and her hands started to glow green. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

"No, wait! We understand!" Danny said quickly, recognizing the ectoplasmic charge she was building. Both girls turned and stared at him and said synonymously:

"You do?" and "What?" Then they both looked at each other and back at Danny.

"Danny, why are you making weird noises?" It was Danny's turn to be surprised. "Weird noises?" He asked.

"I couldn't understand a thing you just said."

"I...er..." But he didn't get a chance to answer, as the Ghost girl now floated a few inches from his shoulder staring at his eyes.

"Human's can't understand me yet," she said. "I haven't learned how to communicate with them yet, only to understand them." She leaned closer, and Danny leaned away. "So why can you?" He didn't know what to say, so he just smiled and stuttered a little more.

"Wait, I know!" The girl suddenly grinned, and leaned even closer. "You're a Ghost in disguise, aren't you!?"

"Er...I guess you could say that," Danny nodded.

"That is sooo cool!" the girl smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "My name is Clarice, and this is a great experience for me! If you stick around, you'll have to tell me more about the human world! I've never been there personally, and I've heard so many things about it from other ghosts. I really want to visit there, but not until I'm ready, so I don't end up with an overload like most ghosts do and-"

"Woah," Danny said, "slow down." He scratched his head.

"Danny?" Jazz looked at him questioningly, but he didn't notice.

"So, who are you exactly?" he asked Clarice.

"Well, I'm a new ghost, haven't been around for more than a few years, so I'm hanging around here building experience."

"Oh, right," Danny nodded.

"Danny?" Jazz asked a little louder, but again, he didn't respond.  
"My name is Danny and I--"

"DANNY!" Both he and Clarice turned and looked at Jazz. "What's going on here?!" Danny and Clarice exchanged glances before Danny stepped forward.

"Sorry Jazz, but this is Clarice. Clarice, this is Jazz. I...er...think I've been listening to the Ghost Gabber too much. Apparently I understand ghosts." He could have kicked himself for coming up with such a lame excuse, but Jazz seemed to buy it.

"You know," Clarice looked back at him, "If you're a ghost, you can stay. But she's got to leave."

"Why?" Danny asked. 

"Well, most of the Ghosts that live around here were here before this porthole thing got opened. They just want to live their afterlives in peace. Kind of difficult with all these weird ghosts coming in and outta here, let alone humans. We already know about a few humans that cross this line regularly, although I've never met them personally."

"Oh, is that so?" Danny asked, putting on a fake grin to cover his uneasiness. "So, why are humans bad?" Clarice looked at him as if to say "duh", but explained anyway.

"It's just different, and people panic. Besides, ever since that one public enemy half ghost boy led the rebellion in the local prison and let all the convicts out, we've been kind of wary of humans." Danny's discomfort suddenly increased.

"I see," he said, glancing around quickly. Then he motioned for Clarice to get closer. you do me a favor, and help us get back to the porthole?"

"Why don't you just fly there yourselves?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want her to know about the whole ghost thing," he nodded to Jazz who now seemed content to watch on uneasily.

"Oh, hush hush," Clarice nodded. "Right. Sure, if it means that I can stop a problem before it starts, I'm all for it." She grabbed Danny's hand again, and held her other out for Jazz. Jazz took one look at it, and backed away.

"It's okay, Jazz. She's going to take us back." Jazz looked at him, and then at Clarice, and slowly reached her hand out.

"You're friend isn't very trusting, is she?" Clarice looked down at Danny.

"Well, she's had some...er...interesting encounters with Ghosts," he smiled, and hope it didn't look too put on. Clarice just shrugged and smiled at Jazz, who relaxed noticeably.  
"Hang on," Clarice grinned.

"What did she--" They took off quickly, and Danny's Stomach ended up somewhere in the vicinity of his knees. "SAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Jazz yelled, finishing her sentence.

"She said hang on," Danny shrugged apologetically at his sister, who glared at him. 

"Danny, when we get home, remind me to hurt mom and dad." Danny nodded and gulped, preferring not to answer her comment.

"There it is!" Clarice called back to them. Ahead, Danny could see the familiar distortion of the porthole as it came into view.

"Great!" He called back and showed a thumbs up.

"Jazz, look, the portho–" He was cut off as he and Clarice ran into an invisible wall several yards from the porthole. Jazz, however encountered no such problem, and continued to float towards the anomaly.

"NO! DANNY!" She called to him.

"Jazz!" he yelled back, but she was unable to answer as she disappeared through the porthole, leaving Danny in the Ghost Zone, with a girl he'd just barely met, and no way out.


	7. ch 7

I've gotten a lot of posetive feedback on this story, and I'm really glad people like it. I really appreciate you guys reading this and helping me out. And I want to say, that I would like to encourage your critical criticizms. How else do we get better? Anyway, thanks again!

"So, let me get this strait," Mattie asked a seated Sam and Tucker. "You didn't move our Fenton Trapper there (which is entirely believable because it takes both me and Jack to move it), but Tucker was walking by it, tripped and fell on the button, knocking your project into the Ghost Zone on accident, and activating the force field."

"Right," Sam nodded.

"I tripped?" Tucker asked, hurt.

"Tucker," Sam hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't get knocked in there yourself!" Jack said enthusiastically holding up what looked like a rocket pack. "You'd be floating aimlessly. You'd have to have the Fenton Rocket Pack to get around in there!"

"Oh, right," Sam nodded.

"Jack," Mattie sighed, "put it away." She watched him as he trudged over to one of the many cupboards on the wall. Neither of them noticed the Ghost Zone door opening, or the figure now floating through it, holding her hand back with a look of horror on her face. "No, not there," she said, "Second cupboard on the right. Hang it up, Jack Fenton. A clean lab is the sign of true geniuses." She turned to see Jazz standing and staring at the porthole.

"Oh, hi Jazz," she smiled and walked up to her. "When did you get down here?"

"Um...just a second ago. I wanted to see if our guests wanted some refreshments," she looked hard at Tucker and Sam.

"Sure!" They said unanimously, and headed upstairs.

-----

"What is this?" Clarice asked, knocking on the invisible shield.

"It's a force field," Danny said, hanging his head in frustration and depression. Now he was trapped in here for who knew how long. "It'll keep all Ghosts away."

"Really?" Clarice regarded the force field with her chin in her hand. "Good." Danny looked up.

"Good? Why?"

"Well," Clarice knocked on the barrier again, "to tell the truth, you're the first Ghost I've ever met that's come back from the Real World with any sort of sanity." Danny stared at her.

"Really?" He asked. It was her turn to glance questioningly at him.  
"Yeah. It only makes sense, doesn't it?" She asked. Danny shrugged. "You're even newer at this than I am, aren't you?" Danny looked down, and nodded.

"Well, you know what we are, right?" again Danny shrugged. His dad had a lot of theories, but he had rarely listened.

"Thoughts, feelings and memories of or about people who have passed on," she began. "Those strong feelings don't ever dissipate, they kind of attract similar emotions and thoughts...and form entities. That's why we can phase through things in the real world, and that's why the real world is such a tempting place for us." She looked at Danny, who was now staring at her, half believing, and half disbelieving. She decided to continue, despite his look.

"When a being, born completely of thought and feeling goes to a place that is specifically designed to stimulate those very things, it causes an overload. Most ghosts go mad there, very quickly."

"That actually makes sense," Danny said, staring into space thoughtfully.

"Yeah, my friend just got back from the real world, and it took me hours to calm her down. She was still yelling in frustration when I left to talk to you guys. Apparently someone hit on her soft spot, and she was doing just fine until-"

"Wait," Danny held up a hand, "Soft spot?" She leaned really close to him. "You like to do that, don't you?" he asked, leaning away.

"I didn't think you were that new. A soft spot is the one subject you want to steer clear of when it comes to ghosts. It's different to every ghost, and every ghost develops one eventually. It's the one aspect that, when hit on, the very thought of it can turn any ghost, good or bad, into a maliciously intended poltergeist." Danny continued to stare at her. He had never heard anything about this in his entire experience with Ghosts. Apparently both he and his parents still had a lot to learn.

"How do you know what your soft spot is?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, usually, you don't until someone says something about it...and the next thing you know they're wishing they'd never met you." She shuttered. "Can we get off the subject. It brings up bad memories."

"Oh, sure." Danny said, looking back at the porthole.

"You're sinking," Clarice said after a few moments.

"What?" Danny looked back at her, and found that she was indeed floating several inches above him. "Oh, right..."  
"Does it take long to change?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Goin' Ghost," he decided not to yell it and attract attention, but he said it out of habit anyway. The ring appeared around his waist, and he went through his usually transformation.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Clarice said, once again suddenly in his face.

"Would you please not do that?" he asked. She didn't acknowledge she'd heard him, except she did back away. "Um," Danny continued, "I've got to get back there...but I have no idea how long it will take for them to get this wall down."

"I know someone who could find a natural porthole." Clarice said suddenly.

"Natural porthole? There are natural portholes?"

"Oh yeah," she waved her hand, "but they're very difficult to find, and a lot more conditions need to be met...I don't know the details, but like I said...I know someone who does."

"Could you take me there?" Danny asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure she's calmed down by now." Danny glanced back at her.

"Calmed down?"

"Yeah, she's that friend I was telling you about earlier."

"um..." Danny began, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, she's a great person." The ghost girl turned around and began to fly away from the porthole. "Follow me."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Danny asked himself.

"Coming?" Clarice called.

"Yeah," Danny answered, and flew after her.


	8. Ch 8

"So he's trapped in there with some weird ghost girl...who he can actually understand," She glanced over at Sam and Tucker who looked at each other uncomfortably. "And there's no way that I can get back in there without mom and dad knowing...unless we cause a distraction, but how could we help him? I was just floating around...it was like I was in space or something. I couldn't control where I went at all." She sighed.

"Your dad has a rocket pack," Tucker said. Sam nudged him...hard. "Ouch!"

"He does?!" Jazz grinned. "Great! I'll go back in there and tell him it's down..." She looked over at them, realizing suddenly that once again, they didn't know she knew about Danny, "And get him out of there."

"Why do you get to go in?" Sam asked, taking a step towards her in defiance.

"Unless you two have been keeping something from me," Jazz chose her words carefully, "I'm the only one that's been to the Ghost Zone. And if you have, you definitely owe me an explanation as to how you got back again." Sam and Tucker exchanged glances again, and then looked down.

"You have to take this web cam," Sam said suddenly, yanking a wired mess out of Tucker's backpack.

"Hey!" He glared at Sam as she picked a piece of electrical wiring out of the center of it and handed it to Jazz.

"Got it," Jazz said. "Now someone needs to get mom and dad to lower the shield. They're probably already working on it, but we need to speed them up if we can.

"Right," Sam said. "But I still don't like the idea of you going alone."

"You can come after me once you get mom and dad to lower the shield. After listening to them blather on about it for the last few days, you may have to get them to take it completely apart."

"We could just tell them why you need to get in there," Tucker pointed out.

"But then they'd go rushing in after Danny. That wouldn't be good," Jazz shook her head, "Those poor ghosts." She glanced over at them. "Besides, I'd rather get Danny out of trouble BEFORE he gets grounded for life."

"Good point," Tucker conceded.

"So I'm going after Danny, and Sam's going to take care of the shield. That leaves a distraction." Both girls turned with unpleasant smiles on their face, and stared at Tucker.

"Oh no..." he started, but before he could say anything else, Jazz took a deep breath.  
"MOM! DAD! TUCKER SAW A GHOST!" Jazz counted down on her fingers, and her parents arrived in the kitchen just as she got to one.

"WHERE?" Jack asked.

"WHEN?" Maddie was right behind him.

"DID YOU RECOGNIZE HIM?"

"WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?"

As they continued to bombard Tucker with questions, Sam and Jazz took off to the basement.

"Be careful," Sam said and held up Tucker's PDA. "I'll be watching you."

"Right," Jazz smiled. "I heard mom say something about second cupboard on the right, is that where Dad put it?" Sam nodded, glancing anxiously up the stares, where the Fentons could still be heard in loud but muffled voices. Jazz tapped the porthole open as she finished strapping the rocket on.

"How do I control this thing?" She asked. Almost as if it heard her, a little control panel shot out of the rocket pack, and ended up near her hand. She looked at Sam who shrugged, and grabbed the joy-stick type lever on it. Immediately the pack took off.

"AAAAAA!" She couldn't help but yell as she went zooming towards the ghost zone. Sam quickly closed the door, and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to come running down stairs. She didn't have to wait long.

"What was that?" Maddie asked. Sam shrugged.

"Where's Jazz?" Again Sam shrugged. "Maybe she's up in her room. Maybe she left." Sam nodded and walked over to the box as if to study it.

"I was just wondering how this worked," she said. Jacks face brightened immediately.

"Well, the idea's based on the fusion of..."

-----

Danny was beginning to realize just how little of the Ghost zone they had mapped out as Clarice took him passed several porthole-looking vortexes, and through several others. It was like one big maze, but she seemed to know where she was going, so he followed, not saying anything. She didn't talk to him either, except to say "this way", or "take the next right," and other similar directions. Finally, they ended up at a door not unlike Danny's own front door...except it was purple, like almost every other door Danny had seen in the ghost zone. "Just a sec," Clarice grinned at him and knocked on the door.

"Allie?" She called. Danny immediately tensed up. He'd heard that name recently...but where? The door opened, and another Ghost girl stood there, wearing a red jacket, and a pink shirt. Her skin, like Clarice's, was also green, although a slightly warmer tone, and her hair was black. Danny knew he'd seen her before, but he couldn't place where.

"So, you took care of those humans?" Allie asked. Clarice nodded. "Good," Allie smiled, and looked at Danny. "Who is...wait," Her smile vanished, "I know you..."

"You do?" Danny asked, immediately on his guard.

"You don't remember do you?" Allie floated over to him. "Give me red eyes, and wild hair-"

"At the store!" Danny said, remembering the ghost he had stopped earlier that day.

"Correct," Allie began to advance on him, "And I have something to say to you, Ghost Boy."


	9. Ch 9

Danny backed away, not knowing what to do. He looked at Clarice for help, but she looked just as confused as he felt, although she did look a lot more calm.

"I...er..." He was about to let Allie have an energy blast and make a break for it, when she grabbed his hand and started shaking it vigorously.

"Thank you so much for stopping me!" She said. Now Danny and Clarice shared the same utterly confounded expression. "You know how it is when they hit on your soft spot. Normally I'm just as sane as any human," She winked. "Well, I know that's not saying much, but I really am pretty good. You probably know how rare that is." 

"You're...er...welcome," Danny scratched his head. "I'm just glad you're not upset like most ghosts are." Allie nodded, her face still beaming, and turned to Clarice.

"So, did you take care of the problem? Why did you come back?" she asked.

"Yeah, we took the human back to the human world, so that's taken care of. I came back because Danny here needs to get back to the human world, but there's a force field that's blocking the porthole."

"The unnatural one?" Allie asked, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah," Clarice nodded. "So, we were wondering if-"

"I could find a natural porthole," Allie finished the sentence. "Alright," She shrugged. For the first time since he had entered the Ghost Zone, Danny smiled in relief. The Dairy King had been right...not all ghosts were evil. "But can we make a side trip?" Allie added.

"Where?" Danny and Clarice asked simultaneously.

"I want to take a look at this force field," she looked over at Danny. "It is an extremely intriguing concept." Clarice looked at Danny and raised an eyebrow.

"That's fine with me," Danny held up his hands. If this girl were taking him home, he'd do just about anything.

"Follow me then!" Clarice grinned and took off, with Allie hot on her tail.

"Hanging out with ghosts isn't half bad," Danny thought to himself, and with the smile still gracing his face, he began to follow them.

-----

"There's the porthole!" Clarice called out as they rounded a "bend" or a mist that looked to follow some sort of pattern. "Oh...you're friend's back." Danny looked over to see Jazz, flying around like a bee in front of the porthole. After a few seconds, she looked like she'd gotten control of her movements and was hovering in front of the swirling vortex. Danny heard her mutter "ghosts", as they floated up to her. Allie smiled when they'd reached the barrier (they actually had to run into it...) and held out her hand until it touched the invisible shield.

"My name's Allie, and my friend here was wondering why you've come back." Jazz glanced in Danny's direction, but addressed Clarice.

"I came back for my...er...friend," she answered. "I told him I wouldn't leave without him, and I meant it." Danny couldn't help but smile at his sister's words. He hadn't realized how much she had actually been there for him. His smile didn't go unnoticed, and Allie glanced between the two as Jazz continued.

"I also have this," she held up the Ghost Gabber, "so I can understand you now." Clarice nodded.

"Well, humans have to leave. We don't want them here, really."

"Well, we feel the same about Ghosts," Jazz pointed out, "so, if you'll tell...Danny that I'm here waiting for him, I'd be very obliged." Unknowingly, all three pairs of eyes turned to regard Danny for a few moments.

"We'll be more than happy to tell him, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Clarice said, being the first one to recover from their little "moment".

"Not without Danny," Jazz folded her arms in defiance.

"Look I--"

"We'll go look for him!" Allie suddenly said, and before anyone could say anything, she'd grabbed Danny's arm and took off into the ghost zone with him in toe. "Look after our human friend, will you Clair?" She called to Clarice, who barely had enough time to nod before the couple disappeared into the green mist around them.


	10. Ch 10

I'd like to thank everyone from other websites, like DA who are supporting me here as well. Thank you. :hug:

"You're the kid that girl is looking for, aren't you?" Allie asked as soon as they were out of hearing. Danny nodded cautiously.

"That obvious?" Allie grinned.

"So, is she why you want to stay in the human world? Is she your girlfriend?" Danny's face immediately screwed up at the thought.

"EWW! No! She's my sister!" He immediately regretted his words, and Allie's extremely audible gasp didn't help.

"Wait," she said, "You're that 1/2 ghost kid everyone talks about...the public enemy guy..." she began to back away.

"I'm no one's enemy!" Danny said, "Except when they come after me." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, all I want to do is go home." He scratched his head. "I didn't realize I had that kind of a reputation," Allie looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You've been more than decent to me, and to Clarice, so I'll believe you for now, and yes, you do have a reputation. I'd be surprised if there isn't a ghost in the Ghost Zone that hasn't heard of you." They floated in silence for a few moments before she glanced at him. "I couldn't do what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taken aback at her randomness.

"How can you keep a secret like that from your family?" She stopped moving forward and stared hard at him. "Especially when they come in to save your butt like she is." Danny bit his lip.

"It's not easy," he said. "And you going back there with me, and not me...er...in my ghost form, will raise a lot of questions." He grunted. "I get so tired of the lies sometimes, but I don't want people to get hurt...and I kind of have a deal with someone so I can't tell my parents or he might come after me--"

"But you can tell your sister," Allie began to move forward again.

"You really think I should?" The ghost girl stopped again, but didn't turn.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I think it would be a lot easier on both of you if she knew." Danny thought for a moment. She already covered for him, and he didn't know why. She had constantly, for as long as he could remember. Allie was right, she needed to be told. He nodded.

"You're right. It's not fair to her to come and rescue me, and not know why she has to." Allie shrugged.

"It's your choice, but either way, you lied to them." Danny's determination suddenly gave way to guilt.  
"I did?" he hit his head with his palm. "Aw man!"

"Yes, and there's something I need to tell you about Cla--" She was cut off as they neared the porthole, and Danny heard his name called.

"Jazz," he said and took a deep breath. He'd better do this before his resolve melted away. "Thanks Allie," he said, and flew off, leaving his ghost companion behind.

"How rude!" Allie folded her arms and watched him leave. "Insulting really..." Her eyes started to gain a reddish tint, "I can't believe he INSULTED me!" Her fists balled, and she unwittingly called ectoplasmic energy to her. Her clothes and hair started to fly around as if a wind had suddenly come up. "That little freak won't leave here alive." and with that she followed after him...her eyes now glowing bright red.

-----

Danny gulped as he approached the pair and the porthole.

"...I guess I'm fine with humans as long as they have an escort," Clarice was saying when he came up to them. Clarice eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you...er...find him?" He took another deep breath.

"Look, I have to tell you something," he glanced at Jazz, "both of you." He cleared his throat as the now all too familiar ring appeared around his waist. "I'm sorry," he started out, may as well start on an apologetic note, "but I lied to you...both of you." His transformation finished, and he stood (or floated) there as Danny Fenton, 14-year-old human clutz. "My name is Danny Fenton...or Danny Phantom," Clarice gasped.

"The halfa!" she said. Jazz only smiled.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I didn't mean to lie to you, but yes, I am only half ghost, and I'm also half human." He shook his head. "I'm also sorry I didn't tell you before, and if you wouldn't...er...mention this to Mom and Dad, Jazz, I'd appreciate it." He looked down, not willing to look them in the eye. He waited like that for a few seconds, (although it seemed like hours) and no reply came.

"Jazz?" he looked over at his sister, who was staring at Clarice.

"Um...Danny, is she supposed to look like that?" Jazz asked. The ghost Danny saw before him barely resembled the Clarice he knew.

"You LIED to me?!?!" she growled. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Her hair flew around her wildly, and her eyes glowed red, giving her whole appearance a menacing look, and with that, she threw her hands in front of her. Danny's face went pale, as he realized that she was about to throw an ectoplasmic blast at him, and, as he was not in ghost mode, he had no way to counter it.


	11. Ch 11

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny said, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact of the ectoplasmic blast that would be coming his way any second.

"Not soon enough!" He heard Jazz yell as something hit him...but it didn't hurt, and he was moving. "

"Jazz?" He opened his eyes just as a bright green light came at them. Jazz screamed.

"My leg!" she cried, biting back tears.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, just as the rings disappeared.

"I'm fine--Behind you!" Jazz closed her eyes this time, and braced for an impact that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes, and saw her brother holding up a green shield that blocked the shots Clarice was taking at them.

"I don't get it!" Danny sighed. "Why did she suddenly go postal?"

"Because you hit her soft spot, idiot!" The harsh voice behind them caused them both to whirl and face whoever was there.

"ALLIE?" They asked at the same time. Danny looked down. "Not you too!" He put one of his hands towards Allie and the same green tint of a shield now formed a complete sphere around them.

"Jazz," he grunted as Allie came rushing at the shield, and started pounding on it with her glowing fists as well. "We'd better come up with something soon, because I don't know how long I can hold this up."

-----

"So, you take out this ectoplasmic chromium Alloy core," Sam repeated, "and that's it?"

"Yep!" Jack grinned at her. "The force field is now down." He turned to Maddie. "Hit it!"

"Okay, original defense fields, while weak, are now in place," Maddie said. "Until we can figure out why this thing keep shorting out." Jack went to look over her shoulder and Sam turned to Tucker.

"Decoy phase please," she asked. Tucker glared at her.

"You guys owe me big," he whispered and walked over to bottom of the stairs. "GHOST!" He yelled! Maddi and Jack turned to face him immediately. "Up the stairs!" Tucker pointed. "He came down from the ceiling and went that way when he saw you!" He turned to Sam with a grin as the Fentons ran up the stairs. "Okay, that wasn't too bad," he grinned.

"Except you lied to them," she said drily.  
"It was that or have Danny stuck in there." Sam regarded him for a moment. "Hey," he held up his hands, "When he tells them, I'll apologize to them."

"We'll both have to," Sam shook her head and grabbed a rope from the wall. "I'm going to see if I can see them," she said. "Hold this just in case. I don't want to end up in the Ghost Zone without a way back too." She finished tying the rope around her waist and walked over to the open porthole. She stuck her head inside, and took a look around the creepy green atmosphere.

"Danny? Jazz?" she called. No one answered, but there were a few figures several yards away from the porthole. It took her a moment to realize that two of them were attacking the two in the middle...but they kept hitting a shield of some sort.

"No," she whispered, and disappeared again. This was an unpleasant turn of events, although Sam couldn't say she was surprised..


	12. Ch 12

Just in case some people didn't look at the picture:

Danny Phantom and all characters associated are Copyright Butch Hartman, except for Clarice and Allie which are copyright me!

Oh...and Thermal Detonator (sp?) are copyright George Lucas.

Didn't realize this was so cheesy...:Oo: 

-

"Jazz," Danny grunted, "Didn't you bring anything that could help us out here?"

"Of course I did," Jazz said, "but..." she faded off.

"But what?" Danny asked. Jazz held up a grey and green ball, with blinking lights. "That looks like a thermal detonator from Star Wars," Danny said slowly.

"It will set off a wave that will stun all ghosts in the local area," she bit her lip and looked u pat her brother. "I'm assuming that includes you."

"Oh," Danny looked down, "Well if you could get me out of here-"

"To where?" Jazz asked. "Sam hasn't given me the signal that the door's down yet, and I think this PDA camera thing was jolted when I was hit by that blast. It isn't working." She took off the ear-piece she had on, and put it in her pocket. Danny realized he had already forgotten about jazz's leg. Looking down, he saw her pants had been shredded up to her knee, and her leg didn't look much better. She had sickening greenish blisters all over her shin, and it looked burned.

"Look, Jazz...I..." Danny started, but realized he didn't know what to say...so he just repeated what he'd said earlier. "I'm sorry." He grunted with effort as the to ghosts continued to beat on his shield. Jazz looked up at him, surprisingly with a smile on her face, but before she could say anything, she heard her name called.

"Jazz!" They looked over to see a large gray suit...that looked very familiar, floating towards them.

"Sam?" Jazz and Danny said in unison, staring at the figure. "The Fenton Peeler?" Jazz asked, recognizing the old suit.

"Who else?" The goth girl asked, and pointed her ectoplasmic peeler at the girls, who had also stopped to watch Sam approach.

"Another lying human?" Clarice growled, her hands glowing brighter. Allie just growled.

"Articulate," Sam said sarcastically before turning to the two behind the shield. "I'll get you outta there, Jazz!" Danny wondered for a moment why she didn't address him, until he realized she was still trying to keep his "secret". Apparently she hadn't been watching the camera the entire time. He also realized that was probably due to her efforts at getting the force field down. The fenton peeler let off a sharp whistle as it charged, and the two girls, almost hidden by Danny's shield, started to fly towards her.

"Sam NO!" Danny said suddenly, dropping the shield, and flying towards his friend. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. With the ghost girls hot on his tail, Danny barely reached Sam in time, and tackled her around the middle, causing the blast to miss both girls, barely. Realized what had just happened, they paused once again.

"What was that?" Clarice asked.

"Danny, why did you stop me?" Sam asked?

"Because," Danny sighed, "It's not their fault." All eyes turned to look at him as he addressed the girls, who still floated, glaring at him. "Look," he said, "I'm really sorry. Things just got out of hand, and I'm sorry for whatever I did to you to make you so angry." He sighed and looked at the porthole. "When I can, I will leave." Clarice and Allie watched without interfering as he floated over to Jazz, took ahold of her arm, and began to tow her towards the porthole.

"We can leave right now," Sam said triumphantly, "its' down."

"Really?" Jazz and Danny asked. They didn't notice the red glow fading from the girl's eyes until Clarice called out to them.

"Danny!" all three turned to look at them warily. "It seems we were wrong about you, and I understand why you lied. I forgive you, and I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

"Make that two of us," Allie smiled. Danny returned their smile.

"Thank you," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"That porthole kept you in here because it could sense you're ghost powers, right?" Clarice went on. Danny nodded. "Well," She grinned and approached him. "That," she thrust her face forward, inches from him yet again, "is ghost enough for me. You're welcome here any time as far as I'm concerned."

"Heh, heh," Danny said backing away, "thanks."

"Just don't cause a jail-break, okay?" Danny bit his lip.

"Uh...right. I won't!"

"Uh, Danny," Sam said, as the Fenton Peeler was sucked back into it's portable, hand-held form, "Jazz heard everything you just said through the Ghost Gabber."

"Of course I did," Jazz smiled. "Actually, I've known for a while."

"You have?" Danny and Sam asked in Unison. Danny scratched his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, yeah," Jazz smiled, "but I didn't want you to be forced to admit it. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," she smiled at him, "and you did." She looked around, "although you really should be more careful where you transform."

"You guys should get back," Tucker said, sticking his head through the porthole, "Jazz's parents are coming back!"

"Thanks guys," Danny said to Allie and Clarice, and took off towards the porthole, and thankfully passing through it.

"Pull me back Tucker!" Sam called, yanking on the rope that was still around her waist. Clarice and Allie watched until they had disappeared, then they turned around and began to fly back to Allie's lair.

"Okay," Clarice began, "that was the single weirdest experience I've ever had." She looked over at Allie, "I can't remember being a human...are they all like that?"

"Not really," Allie shook her head, "Most of them scream and run whenever you poke your head in the room, and they aren't as tactful." Clarice looked horrified.

"Woah," the blond-haired girl let out a low whistle, "I 'm glad I'm a ghost!"

-

They had just finished hauling Sam in, when Mrs. Fenton stuck her head through the door.

"Tucker we can't..." she faded off when she saw Danny, still in ghost form. "GHOST!" She yelled. Danny immediately dived into the floor.

"WHERE?" Jack came crashing down after her. He was just in time to see the end of Danny's tail disappear through the floor. "Quick! Activate the other force field!"

"WHAT?" All three of the kids in the room asked, eyes wide.

"It will block this house and no ghost will be able to get in or out of it!" He rubbed his hands together. "This one was much easier to build, because it didn't have to be in close proximity to the porthole! We'll finally have a ghost to study!" Danny had turned invisible, and phased half way through the floor. His jaw dropped at what he heard, and he looked at his father from his lower position. If anyone could have seen him, they would have seen a look of horror and shock on his face.

"No, not again!" He thought and leaned his elbow on the floor. "My parents may have their moments," he growled to himself, "but this isn't one of them." Just then his father turned to Jazz.

"Jazz?" he asked, "What happened to your leg?"

THE END


End file.
